


A Lobster’s Serenade

by PunnyPrincess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lowkey PTSD, Meet the Sea Shippers, Set shortly after the Sea of Monsters, percabeth, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyPrincess/pseuds/PunnyPrincess
Summary: Involves a lot of fluff, a dolphin that ships Percabeth, a musically inclined lobster, and a LOT of Percy blushing. Annabeth has no clue why.Inspired by a Pinterest post that I will cite in my notes at the END, to leave it a surprise, :).





	A Lobster’s Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_The waves were so… calming._

  
They seemed exhilarated as they swept ashore, their foamy caps lightly brushing his feet before retreating back into the water.  
Percy closed his eyes, taking in the smell of the salty sea air...

  
...yep, he was definitely a Poseidon kid.  
But who could blame him? It was a rare event to have some free time at Camp Half-Blood. Whether it was strawberry picking or a somewhat life threatening game of Capture the Flag, there always seemed to be something going on.  
Luckily, he’d been given some leniency, what with just having return from an… adventure to the Bermuda Triangle.

  
He shuddered as That Memory hit him, reminding him of sharp aches in his bones.  
_Bones..._

  
_His bones were crumpling, squashing into each other and then melting into the next. He was compacting._  
_Something sprouted from his skin, Percy glanced into the mirror to discover, in horror, that it was fur._  
_And then he was shrinking, his clothes were suddenly too big to fit him, and She was laughing, telling him this was his true form, picking him up, and he was yelling, screaming, and there was nothing he could-_

  
“-cy! Gods, Percy, answer me!” Annabeth was shaking his shoulders. Her face was seemingly frustrated at the lack of a response, but her eyes showed concern.  
Percy looked up at her, realizing he wasn’t back at _C.C.'s Spa and Resort_. Circe,  _C. C.,_ was gone.  
“Sorry, got lost in thought.” He told her, rubbing the back of his neck.  
She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain.”  
He shrugged and looked back out at the sea, the flashback from earlier still haunting the edges of his thoughts. 

Annabeth took a seat next to him. “Something’s bothering you.”  
  
Percy bit back a smile. That was like her, statements instead of questions.  
“Just wishing I got a better spa experience.” He said, after a while.  
“Oh? A fan of mud baths, Kelp Head?”  
“Yeah.” He grinned.  
Annabeth’s face became solemn. “But seriously Percy, I’m sorry about that. It must’ve been awful, being forced to conform into a creature you didn't want to be.”

He gave a slight nod in agreement before facing towards the sea again. Her words were comforting, like always, but it was… a difficult topic. “Nice sunset,” he commented.  
Annabeth looked up. “Camp always has the best view.”

  
They both spent some time staring off into the skies’ fading pinks, purples, and blues, admiring how the colors blended into each other while softly outlining the sun’s descent.

  
In a subconscious decision, Annabeth rested her head on Percy’s shoulder, the action unknown to her as the view enraptured her focus.  
Percy didn’t notice either, but, not too far away, a dolphin peeked its head out of the water and giggled in excitement, jumping underwater to spread the word.  
Shortly thereafter, a musically inclined lobster heard word, and rushed off of his “homey” rock to make preparations.

 

* * *

 

 _Percussion…_ ah! The turtles! Thank Hermes for that idea.  
[ _Strings!!!_ ] He called, looking around. The reeds smiled back, bending forward to let him know they were ready.  
_Winds…_ would be harder, but he was pretty sure Zephyrus still owed him a favor, if the beckoning breeze was any clue.  
And unlike his great-great-great-grandfather, the first Serenader, his voice wouldn’t hit all the low notes, so he gathered his typical chorus. _Words._  
_3_ , he mouthed. _2… 1…_

 _There you see her…_  
_Sitting there across the way…_

 _He hasn’t noticed yet,_ the lobster mused.

_She don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her…_

The boy’s head lurched up, startling the girl and causing her to lift her head off of his shoulder. He mumbled an excuse.  
Sebastian the VI signaled for the orchestra to stop, and waited until the soon-to-be couple relaxed back into their original position.

 _And you don’t know why_  
_But you’re dying to try_

The boy, careful not to disturb the girl’s embrace again, searched the ocean for any sign of the music he was hearing.  
As the song was only beginning, the lobster’s orchestra was still safely hidden from sight.  
Sebastian grinned, and signaled for emphasis.

_You wanna **kiss the girl.**_

The boy’s cheeks reddened, a sure sign to continue.

 _Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her you know you do_

Sebastian smiled, seeing the boy look over at the girl with admiration.  
Penelope giggled as she appeared, “Percy’s a smitten one, isn’t he?”  
He nodded. [ _Only two books in and they’re already at the end of Cupid’s arrow._ ]

 _Possible she wants you too_  
_There is one way to ask her_

The bo- _Percy_ seemed to have heard his last comment, as his blush darkened and his eyes widened in confusion, probably at the lobster’s use of the term  _books_.  
“He can _hear_ us.” Penelope reminded him with a hiss.  
Sebastian smiled in response. _Best to keep those secrets hidden,_ he reminded himself.

 _It don’t take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and_  
**_Kiss_ ** _the girl_

Not that most would listen to the lyrics, disregarding a few, braver souls, but it did seem to encourage them for the future.

_Sing with me now_

He swore he heard Percy start to hum along.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my_  
_Look like the boy too shy_  
_Ain’t gonna kiss the girl_

Percy gave a small smile of agreement.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Ain’t that sad_  
_It’s such a shame, too bad_

_You gonna... miss the girl_

Sebastian signaled to Penelope, who gave a sharp whistle. Soon, all the nearby fish and other Sea Shippers were gathered, waiting for the right moment.

_Musical interlude…_

Yep, Percy was definitely bobbing his head in time with the music.  
The girl — [ _Annabell was her name?_ ] he asked Penelope — seemed to notice this, raising an eyebrow. Percy muttered something in reply, probably bashfully, and looked away.

“Annabeth,” Penelope whispered in reply.

 _Now’s your moment_  
_Flo- Sitting **near** a blue lagoon_

Percy chuckled.  
[ _I’d like to see **you** try on-the-spot improvisation,_ ]came Sebastian’s muttered response.

 _Boy you better do it soon_  
_**A** time will be better_

 _She don’t say a word_  
_And she won’t say a word_  
_Until you **kiss** the girl_

He snapped his left claw, and the creatures of the sea went out to preform. The dolphins swam in circles, diving in coordinated patterns. The fish synchronized their schools,and the other lobsters clapped their claws in time to the beat.

Percy’s eyes widened, and Annabeth appeared shocked at the (seemingly) odd sight.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la don’t be scared_  
_**We've** got the mood prepared_

_Go on and **kiss** the girl_

He snapped his right claw, and the more, _foreign_ servants of Poseidon swam out. Hippocampi galloped around; some of the friendly merman/mermaids danced along to the beat, and a herd of Poseidon’s sacred horses joined the fun.

Annabeth was certainly amused, whispering to Percy while the music continued to play, unknown to her ears.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don’t stop now_  
_Don’t try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

Percy reverted to Blush Mode, aware that only he could hear the… musical encouragement.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Float along_  
_And listen to the song_  
_The song say **kiss** the girl_

One of the horses walked onto shore, neighing something to Percy that made him turn cherry red. Annabeth, noticing this, tilted her head.  
Percy responded with, what was sure to be, a lame excuse — courtesy of his father’s talent in the area.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Music play_  
_Do what the music say_  
_You wanna **kiss the girl**_

“They’re holding hands!” Penelope squealed cheerfully— an major accomplishment to the musical crew.

[ _PERCABETH!!!!_ ] the younger fish in the chorus cheered. Sebastian quieted then down quickly, nudging them to remind them of the last verse — the poor boy was scarlet faced by now.

 _You’ve got to kiss the girl_  
_Why don’t you **kiss the girl**_  
_You gotta kiss the girl_

Harmonizing with Penelope, Sebastian VI added the finishing touch.

 _Go on and **kiss the girl** … sooooonnn_  
_ **With consent!** _

And then, silence…  
… disregarding the squeals from the Sea Shippers when Percy gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

And so, three books later, when Clarisse flips over Percy and Annabeth’s canoe after seeing Annabeth kiss him, Percy remembers the voice of a certain arthropod’s encouragement and takes charge of the second kiss.  
The Best Underwater Kiss of All Time™ to be exact.

And, while he may not have noticed their spot behind the reeds, Sebastian VI and Penelope watched on, quietly humming _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_.

Later that fall, Sebastian VI became the first of the Serenaders to be offered a place at the famous underwater university _Jewel_ iard, courtesy of a anonymous request from a “higher up”.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the song “Kiss the Girl” goes to Disney, especially Samuel E. Wright. It is NOT my own song, though I did make some changes to fit the scenario better.
> 
> I had fun doing my own take on this, not sure if it’s been done before. It probably has; if you guys have read one before or write your own, feel free to send it to me! (with credit to the original author)
> 
> Pinterest post that inspired me: “No but consider this: pre- Last Olympian Percabeth chilling on the beach and the sea critters put on a rendition of 'Kiss the Girl' and of course Annabeth doesn’t really notice what’s going on but Percy understands sea critter lingo and is just blushing furiously.”  
> https://pin.it/tf3ucawnyb2w37 
> 
> Since lobsters don’t communicate via the use of sound, I put Sebastian’s words in brackets, square ones to be precise, to show when he was talking versus when he was thinking.  
> With Penelope, since dolphins can communicate with squeaks, squeals, and a variety of other noises, her words are in quotation marks like typical speaking lines.
> 
> For those who have subscribed to my content,  
> I know this is not one of the usual fandoms I focus on, it is another one of my favorites that you may or may not recognize. Most of my favorite books are Rick Riordan’s work, :).  
> Don’t worry, I’m still working on the Miraculous Ladybug fandom as well, I just might do some more from this fandom.  
> Solangelo's next on my radar.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, comments and constructive advice are appreciated!  
> -PunnyPrincess


End file.
